


Back together forever

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Head of the New York Institute, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Post 2x20, Season Finale, shadowhunters hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: My take on what happens after Malec leave the alley in 2x20





	Back together forever

Alec grunted slightly as he rolled onto his side. He did not want to be awake yet. His whole body felt broken, he felt like he'd been taken apart and put back together. His back was a little stiff and he opened his eyes grudgingly to find he was laying on Magnus' living room floor, his beautiful warlock was lying close by, on his stomach completely naked. Alec was also naked save for the decorative throw that they'd pulled from the couch the previous night, it was still draped over most of his legs. Luckily they were on top of a thick fluffy rug so they had been relatively comfortable. Just across the floor lay four empty champagne bottles and one half empty bottle of tequila. Alec smiled as the memories from last night came flooding back. They'd won the war against valentine. They'd made up. They'd come home barely making it through the door before they'd been tearing at each other's clothes. They had sex right away in the living room, no time to make it to the bedroom. Desperate sex, passionate sex. Both unwilling to stop touching, kissing, moaning each other's names. They didn't last long, coming together in perfect unison. The kind of sex that was making up for their lost time. It hadn't been long but to both of them it felt like an age. 

The second time they'd made love. After many drinks, whispered longings and confessions they came back together with deep kisses and found themselves making love, this time it was long, luscious sex. Rocking together and clinging to each other. They were in no rush, they just loved each other until they came a second time, sweating and sticky, foreheads pressed together.  
The third time was after the tequila and the music and the dancing.   
Dancing too close, Alec purposely grinding into Magnus while he sucked at his neck and Magnus had been driven wild.   
They fell into the low coffee table and they fucked. There was no other term for it. They fucked each other hard and fast, falling onto the fluffy rug and changing positions until they were both a shaking mess. Utterly spent and seeking nothing more than cuddling and sleep. Magnus had pulled the comforter off the couch and covered their bodies before they drifted off. 

Alec wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep but nature called and he grudgingly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He smirked when he saw himself in then full length gilded mirror. His boyfriend had really done a number on him. His pale skin lit up with purple and blue welt marks. His hair clearly stating "well fucked" by the way it was sticking up. He considered finding his stele and healing himself but he shrugged and left the marks. Magnus made them, he'd claimed Alec again and marked his territory and Alec was more than happy to wear them. 

When he was done Alec quietly padded bare footed back to Magnus. He got down on to rug and draped the blanket over them both.   
Magnus stirred for a second.  
"Alec? Alexander?" He said jumping awake, and moving into his side quickly.   
"I'm here." Alec said quietly and Magnus sighed and closed his eyes briefly.  
"I thought you'd left me." Magnus said sleepily, he rolled onto his back and pulled Alec down onto his chest, encircling him tightly.   
"Nope." Alec said and he relaxed into Magnus. "Never." He pressed a kiss to his chest and closed his eyes again.


End file.
